


Drunk Confessions

by obs3ss1ons



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Gen, accidental confessions, girls night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obs3ss1ons/pseuds/obs3ss1ons
Summary: Vic joins Maya and Andy for a girls' night, and they all get super drunk. The topic of Valentine's Day comes up, and Vic accidentally admits she has a date.





	Drunk Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> *There is some heavy drinking going on in this story. It could trigger some.*

It was the first girls' night they’d had since the storm. Vic arrived at Maya and Andy’s apartment to find that they started without her. Andy was well relaxed already, and Maya seemed to have more energy than she did when sober. But Vic just held up the bottle of vodka she brought and said, “Guess I have some catching up to do.”

And she did. An hour later, they were all three drunk. Most of Vic’s bottle was gone. Maya had started doing shots of different liquors she had on hand. Andy downed her beer like they were shots. The coffee table was full of various bottles, most of them empty or close to it. They were so going to regret it the next morning, but at least they didn’t work. So they could just let loose and escape reality for a while.

The conversation jumped around quite a bit. They talked about the guys at the station, Ryan’s weird behavior, Maya’s new position as Lieutenant. Somehow they got onto the topic of Valentine’s Day. Andy downed the last of her beer and stated, “We should do a girls' night in that night. Unless, of course, either of you have a hot date lined up.”

“I’m free,” Maya responded, throwing her hand in the air. “I think I’d rather stay in, anyway. Too much pressure on Valentine’s Day to fully enjoy it.”

“Plus you don’t have a date,” Andy added from the kitchen.

Maya tipped her glass at Andy. “Yeah, that, too.”

Vic swallowed some vodka and said, “Well, you ladies have fun with that.”

Andy sat back down and placed the beer she’d just opened on the table. “Do you have a date for Valentine’s Day, Vic?”

“I’d hope so,” Vic replied, crunching on a pretzel.

“What does that mean?” Maya asked.

Vic shrugged and spoke through the food in her mouth. “It means Lucas better have something planned.”

She sipped some more vodka only to realize the bottle was empty. She lifted her eyes to glare at Maya only to find both of them staring at her. Andy asked, “Who is Lucas?”

“What do you mean?”

“We didn’t know there was a Lucas,” Andy replied.

“Or any man in your life, for that matter,” Maya added.

Vic shrugged and reached for the bowl of pretzels. “Of course I didn’t tell you. We haven’t told anyone.”

The other two glanced at each other. Then Maya inquired, “How long have you been seeing each other?”

“About three months, I think. Maybe. No. Yeah, it’s almost three months,” Vic figured aloud. Her brain was foggy, so she could be doing the math wrong.

“Three months!” Andy shouted, nearly falling out of her chair. “When do we get to meet him?”

Maya nodded repeatedly. “Yeah. When do we get to make sure he’s good enough?"

Vic’s gaze moved back and forth between them. She knew she was drunk, but apparently they were more drunk than her. “What are you guys talking about? You already know him.”

Again they exchanged glances. Vic waited while they had a silent conversation. Since Andy wasn’t paying attention, Vic grabbed her beer and took a drink. Then she munched on the last of the pretzels.

Finally Andy looked at her. She seemed to notice the beer and pointed to it. “Is that mine?”

Vic lifted it up. “You weren’t drinking it.”

“The only Lucas I know is Ripley,” Andy said as she got another beer from the fridge. Vic sipped her own, ignoring Maya’s open staring. When Andy returned to her chair, her eyes were wide. “You’re dating _Ripley_?”

“As in Fire Chief Ripley?” Maya asked.

Vic swallowed her food this time. Then she simply said, “Yep.”

Again Andy set her beer on the table. “You’re dating our _boss_.”

“Yes,” Vic repeated.

“How did that happen?” Maya stole Andy’s beer and sipped it.

“Yeah, I thought you hated him,” Andy added, grasping for her beer without looking. She glanced down, then at Maya, and returned to the fridge. She actually drank from that bottle. “Wait, aren’t you the one that yelled at him during peer reviews?”

Vic blushed. “Uh, yeah…I did. Actually, I yelled at him twice. But then I apologized. And he asked me out for coffee. Then I invited him over for dinner, and he sort of didn’t leave until the next morning. Actually, I left first. I freaked out. I mean, I woke up to the Fire Chief in my shower.”

“Whoa! I don’t want to hear this,” Andy stated, holding up the hand not holding her beer.

Maya tossed a handful of popcorn into her mouth. “I do. He’s freakin' hot!”

Vic smiled and held her beer just under her lips. “You have no idea.”

“Can we please change the topic?” Andy pleaded.

“Don’t you agree he’s hot?” Maya asked Andy. “I mean, I’d do him.”

“Watch it,” Vic warned without any heat behind the words.

Both Andy and Maya’s eyes widened. So did Maya’s smile. “Ooh, someone’s possessive of her man.”

Vic reached for more snacks. “Yes, yes I am. Can you blame me?”

“Not a bit,” Maya told her.

Andy suddenly spoke up. “So were you…sleeping with him when he was our captain?”

“No,” Vic stated. “It actually started on Miller’s birthday.”

Maya laughed uncontrollably. Vic drank more beer and shoved more food into her mouth. Andy stared at her beer for a moment before she smiled. “Waving buddies!”

Vic laughed that time. Maya stopped laughing to ask, “What?”

Andy explained, “At the CPR training, I caught Ripley waving at Vic. Now I know the whole story.”

“See, actually, that was before the coffee. He asked me that night while we were cleaning up after the cake. So I guess our first date was the day after Miller’s birthday,” Vic told them.

“Wait a minute,” Maya burst out. She waved her beer toward Vic. “Is that why he showed up the day of the storm?”

“That’s right! I wondered why he chose our station,” Andy added.

They both stared at Vic. She very carefully explained, “Nineteen is a centrally located station. That’s why he was there.”

“So is twenty-three,” Maya pointed out.

Vic laughed. “Would you want to be at that station during the worst storm in the last decade?”

“Well, no,” Maya answered. “But I still think he chose us so he could be with you.”

“Didn’t he even go out in the field with you guys after Sullivan and I left?” Andy asked.

Maya’s eyes lit up. “That’s right. He benched Gibson and shifted us around on the trucks. So it wasn’t just me that he wanted to ride with.”

Vic’s cheeks warmed. She kept shoveling in the snacks. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“You two were flirting right in front of me!” Maya yelled, probably louder than she meant to. “While I was trying to impress him, he was flirting with you.”

“Well, now I feel dirty,” Vic mumbled.

“Now that I think about it, you two joined us at the table at the same time, too,” Maya added. Vic drained the last of her beer.

Andy murmured, “The turnout room.”

“What?” Maya asked.

Andy said louder, “The turnout room. The door locks from the inside.”

Vic stood up and fell right back down. Then she stood up again and moved toward the kitchen. “I’m getting more beer. Do you want more beer? We all need more beer.”

“I have got to find someone to hide in that room with. Apparently it’s a good place to have sex,” Maya said.

“Gibson’s free,” Andy quipped.

“Eww! No, thank you!” Maya responded. Andy was still laughing when Vic returned with fresh beer.

Vic sat with one leg folded under her and sipped her beer. “It is pretty convenient.”

“Oh, God!” Andy whined. Vic laughed.

But then Andy looked at her and pointed out, “Weren’t you the one who freaked out about me and Jack doing it in the turnout room?”

“That’s right!” Maya exclaimed.

“Don’t worry. We didn’t touch either of your lockers,” Vic said calmly. Both Andy and Maya burst with laughter. Vic quietly sipped her beer. She started to put more trail mix in her mouth, but it suddenly didn’t look so appetizing. “I think I’m going to be sick.”

“Not in the living room, please,” Maya said.

Vic shook her head. “I am so going to regret drinking this much.”

“Me, too,” Andy commented. She drained the last of her beer and stood up. “I’m going to bed. I’ll see you guys at some point tomorrow.”

“Good night,” Vic called out. She set her still half-full bottle on the table. “We should probably get some sleep, too.”

“Yeah, probably,” Maya mumbled.

Vic glanced over at her. Maya's eyes were drifting closed. She kicked her leg and said, “Go to your bed before you pass out. The couch is mine.”

Maya mumbled something unintelligible. But she stood and stumbled out of the room. Vic turned around so she could stretch out on the couch. Her mind was already starting to shut down. She dug her phone out of her pocket and unlocked the screen. A message waited for her from Lucas. “Hope you’re enjoying your night. You deserve it.”

Vic smiled. Then she sent back, “I am, but I miss you. See you tomorrow.”

She set her phone on the table and relaxed into the couch. It wasn’t the first time she’d spent the night on this couch after a night of drinking. So Vic settled in and let the alcohol in her system take her off to dreamland.

 

When Vic opened her eyes the next day, the apartment was bright with natural light. She rolled onto her side, and a sledgehammer hit her head on all sides. Vic moaned.

“Morning, sunshine,” came Maya’s voice from the kitchen.

“Is it still morning?” Vic asked as she sat up, holding her very sore head.

“It’s half past eleven,” Andy said from the doorway to the hallway. At least she sounded as rough as Vic felt.

Maya plopped down on the couch. “So, Vic, tell us more about your relationship with Ripley.”

Vic stared at Maya, sure she was hearing things. “What?”

“You were very talkative last night,” Andy told her as she stumbled into the room.

Memories from the night before flooded Vic’s mind. Drinking way too much. Eating herself into a food coma. Talking about Valentine’s Day. Her headache went from sledgehammer to wrecking ball. She sat forward and held her head in her hands, swallowing bile that had nothing to do with her hangover. “Oh, shit.”


End file.
